


Dís's Point

by orphan_account



Series: Sons of Durin [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dís defends her son's beloved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble, this time we get to know Dís's standpoint.

Dís was tired of fighting yet she stood her ground. After losing her brother and her sons, she would not be parted from her grandchild, Kíli's son, no matter how much some dwarrows and most dwarrowdams were ranting against the red-haired elf. They wanted her gone, her and her child. Kíli's child. Dís would have none of it. Neither dwarves nor elves loved lightly and Dís knew that it had been love her youngest son had felt for the beautiful elf-maid. She had been his One and now she was the mother of his child. Dís wanted her to stay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to know what you think.


End file.
